My Fellow Monsters
by ROSARYVAMPIRE
Summary: This was a RolePlay i did with a few friends, check it out we did it during Halloween a few years ago so its themed around the time of Halloween. with witches, werewolves, and vampire's and anything else one would think is spooky. a little dark but every interesting. author universe. rated M for 18 and up. character build up so slow to the fun bits ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is a RP me and some of my friends did a few years ago. we started talking about doing a Halloween rp and this is what came out of it. its not really twilight its its own story its completely mine no characters from any book or movie. i'm sorry if your pissed with me and sorry i posted this in the twilight fanficiton but i couldn't find a place to put stories that weren't related to and books or movies or shows...Ect ect. I hope you enjoy this though please if you know were i am sapossed to post this story that's the wright "forum" PLEASE LET ME KNOW! :) id be more thin willing to fix it. Please send me a review if you have and comments. thank you**

**My Fellow Monster**

**By Rosaryvampier**

The werewolf, called Dante Kakis carefully and swiftly trudged around the luminous street. He was hopeful he would find others of his kind: werewolf or not. As he sniffed the cold autumn air the wind caressed his face. He was lonely and was getting overwhelmed with all the jack O' lantern's faces staring and laughing at him.  
>By day he was a well-known business man, but by night he was a fearsome beast. He howled into the sky, seeing if anyone would respond. "Hello? Is anyone else out there?" he asked in his lovely British accent.<p>

Quinn Sat at her ritual table chanting to her self in a soft hushed voice she would add little bits of ingredients here and there.

_"Nine woods in thy cauldron go,  
>burn fast burn them slow.<em>

Brich in the fire gose,  
>represent what the Lady knows.<p>

Oak gives the forest towers might,  
>The fire brings the God's insight<p>

Rowen is the tree of power,  
>Causing life and magice<br>to flower."

as she was chanting she heard a yowling one that she new very well just had not heard in many many of year.  
>frowning she outed the ritual candles. walked down the spiraling stairs to the the closet and downed her cloak. walking strait in through conservatory that led to the back street. she wondered around in search of the creater that made the sad sound.<p>

Red, glowing, mirthless eyes welcome the arriving visitor. Dante goes onto his four limbs and leans forward smelling the stranger.  
>"Who and what are you?" he asks meekly,<br>"I have never seen, nor smelt anything like you in this this city before."  
>He slowly walks forward carefully, as he did not know what to expect. The autumn leaves cracking from beneath his paws.<br>"Are you a friend or foe, ma'am?"

THIS IS SO GRAND I HAVE NOT SEEN ONE ON HE'S KIND IN SO LONG. Quinn thought to her self. A slit pulling to the side of her mouth the only hit to the excitement she was feeling.

"Please do not fear me. I am a friend to all creatures u can trust me.  
>my name is Quinn Addison i am a wicka and a healer."<p>

holding out her hand to shake the lycanes, looking up to his eyes then down to her hand. she smiled.

Is there more of your kind sir? do you have a pack? do u need any help in finding them?

only doing this because she was born to be a helper and or heel the needed no mater who or what they are.

IF HE IS THE ONLY...she thought a sad frown pulling her lips tight. OH THE PORE LYCANE Im sure he is very lonely.

In the fare off distence a girl peered up at the full moon. Then shaking her head violently to jolt herself more awake. was that a call she had heard? she didnt know if it was real or she was becoming delusional she continued to sit on the cold park bench, grasping at her ankle wondering if she should reply to the call, real or not. instinct told her to be cautious and patient.

"No, I'm afraid I am the only one of my kind, at least in this city of London," he sighed. "I'm glad I have found a friend in someone," Happiness grew in his eyes. He walked closer wagging his tail and licked Quinn's cheek with his wet, warm tongue. "What are you doing on such a dark night?" He asks with his ears standing straight up. He believes he hears something in the distance and turns his head, changing the subject. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asks in his lovely British accent. He points his nose towards the sky and howls into the luminous autumn moon.

Quinn sighed. She new he wasn't going to say much else. Werewolf's tended to have short attention spans. "ok well sense your ok ill just head off then" She sighed and waved. Quinn left the wolf there in the ally watching him looking off in the distence. she was not going to bug him.

Feeling the AUTUMN colored trees around her. Smelling the dampness, the cold wind, the creatures prowling the night, it made Quinn wanted to cackle like a hook nose witch. she loved this time of year.

It was at this time that her powers were at there peak. looking up at the harvest moon she grinned, the feeling of her craft growing bye the second.

"i think Ill pay a little look-see to the coven later". she spoke softly to her self. Her warm breath puffing out as she spoke

The wind shifted through the branches of the tree above her. The mighty oak seemed to moan, but stood its ground. A leaf fell onto the bench beside her, she examined momentarily the bright colors marred only slightly by the night shadows and then it was gone, taken by the wind to be dragged across the ground with all the others. Certainly a second call could not be coming from her imagination. She moves to respond but the pain in her ankle shoots up her leg with such intensity she can only gasp for air and bite down hard on her tongue. Blood gushes about the inside of her mouth.

Dante slowly makes his way from the ally to the giant oak tree standing clearly in the city park. He follows his nose as if it is literally is dragging him forward. This new scent is much more different than the wicken's. It is but another scent he hasn't smelt in his life, and it pulls and tugs on him.

"Who and what are you?"

He yells half way to the giant oak tree. He pants violently as he asks a second time, "Who are you?"

startled she snaps her head up seeing only a dark shadowy figure across the way. She hears a voice and tries with all her might to focus. Nemo looked on half horrified half curious at the transformation that had just taken place before her very eyes. A thousand questions raced through her mind. How could such a thing be possible was it a voluntarily change or caused by the dawn of daylight (she suspected the latter)

how could such a contrast between beast and man be contained within a single being. Would his eyes still be red when he opened them. All at once she was filled with pity and envy. Pity for the way his face had contorted, he must have been in sever pain throughout the transformation and envy as she noted how his present figure meant he was free to walk about in daylight hours...with them. Suddenly reality slammed her hard "Dante!" she screamed

bracing her ankle with one hand she pushed against the back of the bench causing herself to fall onto the ground beside him. She winced at the pain. Then crawled across the ground till she was right near his head reaching out with both hands she grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?". He screams. He forces himself forward to catch the woman slowly losing consequences using his own body to block her fall. He then gently bites a hold of her clothes a lifts her back onto the bench. "Hello?". He gently calls. "Are you alive?" his face without joy. He then perks his ears as if worried and upset. Her hand move slowly to her head in a desperate attempt to cover the fury ears atop her head. She swallowed the blood pooling in her mouth seeking to glance into her rescuers eyes she realized several things at once the arms about her were crafted of powerful muscles. The voice was definitely male and in her present condition she was completely at his mercy. As her eyes met his she realized lastly that he was not human. Allowing gravity to control her hands they slid back down to her side. Her ears flattened slightly at the warmth of his breath and her tail twitched. She swallowed again. "W...who ...are ...you?" she stammered. Wondering to herself if he had been the one earlier calling to the moon perhaps he to was following the sound of the chanting that rang out in the night sky what seemed like forever ago.

"Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. They call me Dante, he says gently, "Dante Kakis..."

"If I may, what is your name?"

he whispers into her ear, "What are you?" He crouches on the cold hard sidewalk, weeds peeking out from the cracks.

"I've never seen one of your kind before."

He tilts his head slightly. His hot breathe becomes visible in the cold damp air and it moves forward and caresses the stranger's face. His breathe smelt of corpses, because he was hunting earlier that night. His tail swayed back and forth gently blowing away the autumn leaves.

The tension in her shoulders relaxed, she could tell he meant no harm. "Dante..." she whispered trying out the sound of his name. Her gaze dropped down to the ground. "I...I...I, dont know". Her memory flashed back to that of her mother standing in her night gown tears upon her face placing the pot of soup back on the stove bending down to pick up her up and softly speaking into her left ear.

"I want only to protect you". Then hugging her gently and placing her back on the floor. It was the only answer she ever got when asking about her father. She blinked slowly and when her eyes opened she was back on the park bench with Dante. Wincing at the pain unsure if it was from her past or her sore ankle a tear slid down her cheek. She looked back up at Dante.

"If you don't know, what shall I call you?" Dante asks meekly. "I have never seen your kind before in my whole entire life course," he exclaimed.

Before he knew it, it was twilight. The great beams of light began to strike at him. He screamed in pain and agony. The light started constricting parts of his limbs. Before long the light had devoured his whole entire body until he was as white as snow. He began to become luminous and his figure started shifting into another. He started to change from a terrible beast into a handsome young man. He screamed again, because transformation is very arduous and puts a lot of stress on ones body. He felt like his body was eating away at his bones and muscles for nutrients. His whole body was trembling. He looked at the stranger with a dazed and intoxicated stare then his eyes started to roll. He started losing consciousness and fell backwards onto the cold, hard sidewalk with nothing but the red and golden leaves to break his fall. He then slowly closed his eyes getting one last glimpse of the mysterious stranger perched on the bench. Blood ran from his nose trying to escape the pressure of his tense muscles. The red stream ran from his nostril down to the cracks in the cement, passed the weeds and golden leaves.

Nemo looked on half horrified half curious at the transformation that had just taken place before her very eyes. A thousand questions raced through her mind, How could such a thing be possible was it a voluntarily change or caused by the dawn of daylight, she suspected the latter. How could such a contrast between beast and man be contained within a single being would his eyes still be red when he opened them. All at once she was filled with pity and envy, pity for the way his face had contorted, he must have been in sever pain throughout the transformation and envy as she noted how his present figure meant he was free to walk about in daylight hours...with them. Suddenly reality slammed her hard

"Dante!" she screamed. Bracing her ankle with one hand she pushed against the back of the bench causing herself to fall onto the ground beside him she winced at the pain then crawled across the ground till she was right near his head. Reaching out with both hand she grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently

"Dante" she called her voice now much quieter

"Dante, get up..." she paused and looked around. She shook him again, but stopped when she noticed the pendant attached to the chain she wore around her neck was resting on his chest, she leaned in a little closer till her face was an inch from his

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I must go now". She knew what the pendant meant and all it stood for it meant she was different and reminded her of the dangers of being out in the daylight where she could be seen by...them. She swallowed hard, as always getting safely to the outskirts of town now that it was daylight would be tricky and she knew that with a bad ankle it may now even take some luck. She didn't want to leave him, but couldn't afford stay. As she arose to leave she thought she heard faint footsteps approaching. Nemo glanced down at Dante one last time and smiled somehow she must believe he would be alright for nobody in their right mind would pass by such an attractive man and leave him there and with that small glimmer of hope, she vanished.

Walking over to the closet Quinn disrobed her cloak. Smelling all the incense in the mansion was a wonderful feeling, a homey feeling. She turned to go up the stairs and in to the meeting room. Bumping in to Hawthorn Her cousin wicka. Quinn smiled at her in greeting. Then walked up to meet the fellow wickens. As She was greeting everyone, Quinn heard that same shrieking howl again. It made a blood curdling sound. chills ran down her spine from the shear agonizing pain the wolf made "Eider florins. Do u think there are more of his kind out there?" She asked knowing her elder was wise beyond belief. Her elder look at at her with kindness then said the one thing that Quinn was hoping she would say. "Why yes there is but he may not have a pack. Why don't you go and see if he needs healing its twilight and the transformations are horribly painful for the Lykens." The elder said in a soft velvet voice, a voice that was much to young for a 500 year old woman. Quinn smiled and replied "Very well my elder. I shell."

Quinn walk down the spiraling stairs to the closet. clasping on her cloak ones again she makes her way back to the lyken. She started to head for the door, when on a second glace she stopped, thinking quickly she grabbed her nape sack and filled it with some chanting-books, small cauldron and ingredients that she thought might help. Sighing in a triumphant way Quinn nodded and smiled to the few coven members, her closer friends and grabbed her hat. She walked up slowly to see the poor lyken bleeding out the mouth and looking so tired, helpless and stressed. A sorrowful smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. she hated seeing people and creatures for that matter in any kind of pain. "You pore lyken. May I help you to my mansion to heal you? are you able to walk? here let me help you up" she said bending down to reach for his arms.

Dante lies on the cold, hard cement with blood dripping from his nose. His mouth wide open. He is breathing but is struggling in doing so. His clothes ripped and tattered. "Urgh," he moans,"Who is there?". The autumn leaves surround him, engulfing him in a small island of cement. The bright sun caresses his face, the shade from the giant oak does no good. He moans again, the unbearable pain circulating throughout his entire body. "Where am I?" he moans again. He sees a shadowy figure coming closer and closer. Unsure what to expect he would rather flee, but sadly he is paralyzed from the stressful transformation he went through. He watches helplessly, unable to move as the shadow becomes clear and the witch from last night bends down to him. He realizes she is wanting to help him.

Dante moans softly. "What are you talking about? I'm just fine." He says weakly, while wiping blood from his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"Wait, how do you know I'm a Ly-," he paused. "Never mind," he says mirthlessly, "I guess I made too much of a disturbance." He grabs a hold of the Oak tree's trunk, trying to keep his balance. Then he coughed up some blood. There were now red stains on his buttoned down shirt. "Urgh,"he moaned, "Does blood wash out?" His arms became limp again and he fell on his butt. He tried to conceal his agony, but it was plain to see he was in pain. He pretended to smile; and tried to stand up again using the trunk as something to balance with. "I must have been a drunkard last night,". he lied, "Now, who did you say you were?"

"Oh I am so sorry where are my manors. We were never properly introduced. I'm Quinn, my coven heard your howl. I told my wicca elder what i had found on my walk and she said that it was ok that I investigate more on you and see if you needed any assistance from me. Obviously you do. So… is there any thing I can help you with? Or do you just wont to bleed to death." Her statement was somewhat on the sarcastic side, her nervuse chuckle and slight smile made her seem less threatening though.

He sighed. Asking for help would cut his pride in half. None-the-less, he linked his arm with hers. "Fine, do with me what you wish," he frowned. He spats out more blood; which accidentally gets on Quinn's dress. Dante shifts his eyes for a moment and says gruffly, "Sorry." His face turns green. "Urgh, I think I'm going to vomit, too," he exclaims. Regardless he holds it in and follows Quinn, linked arm and arm, while swaying back and forth trying to find his footing.

Quinn gasped from shock. She looked down at her dress, the ruby red liquid was seeping down her dress at a slow pace. she shruged it off. "oh that's ok sir, accidents happen don't worry about my dress I have a dry cleaning potion that work's wonders for stains." She chuckled tucking her shoulder to her ear, a slight blush seeping from her cheek. Even though Dante might not see it as a humorous joke she still found it funny. Trying to keep her footing the best she could she got Dante to a safe place to tend to him. . She signed and tried to keep the lyken steady. they swayed back and forth. "So who was that person that I caught a glimpse of right before you fazed completely back to human? Is she family or something what's her name?."

**Somewhere off in the distance-**

Nemo, ducked into a back ally, the city was becoming more and more active. A jogger here an business man there a young family up with the sun to catch the early bird special for breakfast. Her heart began to beat faster now the city was awakening more and more. it was making her even more paranoid by the second. several cars now lined the streets where she was hiding, she backed into a corner and forced herself to take a deep breath. She knew she must use clear thinking to get herself out of this. "Calm down" she muttered "Just calm down."

Nemo finally made it to the outskirts. She settled down in her makeshift shelter. She peered up at the sky, now a pretty shade of blue. Softly sighing to herself she lay her head down on her pillow tomorrow she would continue her search for the wiccans they must be near by she thought. The chatting she had heard rang clear in her memory. Every night she grew closer and every night more anxious she had so many questions, questions she knew only they might hold the answers to. Nemo closed her eyes allowing exhaustion to take over she rolled over onto her side as a final memory crossed her mind. "Dante" she whispered, half asleep.

**Back to Dante and Quinn-**

"Huh?" he asked puzzled, "I have no idea who she was." He said, his voice sounding aged and tired.

"Urgh," he groaned, " You could of put me down a little more gently." agitation seeping from his voice. they had just got to Quinns coven home. He looked at his feet trying to avoid eye contact. "What do you plan on doing now?" He frowned. Dante hated feeling helpless and felt slightly uncomfortable relying on others to "save" him. He sighed, while blood dripped from his nose

Quinn sighed in frustration. "Well…first I'm going to try and get the door open then I'm going to see to what's making you bleed so badly for your nose. Would you care to sit in the conservatory while I go tell my coven we are here." Quinn said smiling sweetly at Dante. With a intricate wave of her hand over the door, there could be heard what sounded like multiple locks going off then with a loud creaking sound the door opened. "Ok here we go". Walking Dante over to the hall chair so she could dispose of her cloak and nape sack, "well…". She turned to the werewolf "I'll be back in a second."

Dante was still very distrustful of the young wiccan. But, being in the condition he was in he could not oppose her. He continued bleeding from his nose, but not as heavily as before. He decided to lie on the floor. He looked around and saw nothing but pentagrams, all over the place. They were on the walls, the ceilings, even on the floor he was reclined against.

"Take you time, deary," he laughed nervously. He tried to look as casual as possible, trying not to draw attention to himself. He was very tired and wanted to take a nap, but feared if he started bleeding through his mouth and nose again that lying down would cause him to drown in his own blood. He started singing songs like; Danny Boy, to keep himself up. He was anxious for the wiccan's return and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Elder…elder I've dune as you said I brought the werewolf to us so may I go and tend to him now?" Quinn said in a breathy voice, she had run to her elder in a state of eagerness. Eager to find her and get back to the lyken. The elder smiled at her then gave her a huge in welcoming then shooed Quinn off. Quinn was anxious to get back to dante leaving the wolf alone in a house full of Wicca's, she new that some of her coven was not the nicest. Rolling her eye's at the memory of her two twin fellow wiccan cousins and there "evil" pranks and attitudes. They would love the chance to try something with Dante.

"Ma'm im going back to my charge ok" Quinn nodded to her Elder then left the room. Walking up to see that the wolf was in a state of announces and discomfort she made her self noun first before going to do her job in healing him. "OH, I just remembered that all my stuffs in my nap sack." She walked over to get her nape sack across the hall from Dante. She knelled in front of Dante. her dress pulled around her and over his legs. She pulled open her nap sack rummaging around, pulling out her cauldron and other needed items. She looked up into Dantes eyes and said "Do you mind if I take off your shirt. Id like to check and see if there is any internal bleeding or damage".

He sighed out of frustration. But then, reluctantly took off his shirt to be examined by the wiccan. His body portrayed a well-muscled abdomen, while his bosom framed a gigantic scar in the shape of a giant wolf paw. His whole face turned red and would stay red until the examination was over. Getting poked at by this odd woman was very humiliating, plus her hands were ice cold. He checked ever so often at the door, to see if anyone would enter and catch him like this.

"How long do you think this will take?" He asked impatiently. He got no response. Dante continued to wait impatiently. He grined his teeth nervously, the procedure was taking longer than expected and she hadn't spoken throughout the whole examination. He was worried that his ailment was worse than he first determined. Could something be seriously wrong with his body? He could not tell. The red water continued to leak from his nose like, a facet; and onto the floor, where it seemed to collect into a reasonable sized puddle of blood. He wiped his nose and his wrist became consumed in the blood he attempted to wipe from his nostrils.

"Aw, man," he complained trying to shake the blood off his fingertips. He sniffed the air and smiled, "I smell that stranger." He sniffed the air again even more intently, "She's nearby, too."

Quinn had been looking at Dante's front torso for a good long time. he kept fidgeting when She would touch a cretin spot. "this hurt when i put my hand here" she said her brows pinching together with concentration. She looked up at him appraising his fetchers and posture. He looked in pain, hes bleeding hadn't stopped and it was worrying her. "Hm can we go in to the conservatory i think u should lay down we dont need to be in the hall." Quinn frowned to herself it was stupid looking him over in the dang hallway, any one could walk in and interrupted them. "ok lets go".

Dante sat there on the floor for so long, his whole lower half had become numb. Not only that, but he was injured, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand and move towards a different area. Regardless he nodded quietly and placed his hand upon the floor. He pushed down on the floor, in order to create some sense of balance. He was now kneeling on one leg, a sort of ridiculous position, but he couldn't help it. He gently scooted himself towards the wall, and tried to erect his back. He placed both hands on the wall and slowly scooted himself upward. Mid-way up the wall, he spat blood from his mouth. The blood fell to the floor and stained it. His legs were quite wobbly, but he managed to stand up. That was the easy part, now he would have to walk, even though he would use the wall as a surface to balance on, it would still be an arduous process. "Okay, let's go," he coughed, his face paler than ever.

Noticing the struggle Dante Quinn grabbed his arm and hosted it over her shoulder, putting most of Dantes weight on her to help. She had no idea what was wrong with the werewolf. she had never seen so much blood come out of one person before, it was starting to really scare her. 'i think i need some help maybe i should ask a older healer to make him better. She thought to her self, She worried her bottom lip. She wants to help him but doesn't want to push him or make him feel like she was keeping him against his will.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not going to post anymore chapters for Fellow Monsters if I don't start seeing some reviews. I am getting tons of veiwers but no one is leaving any feed back. wont post more if im not getting anything by the 10th that 11/10/14

And as for my other story "I think I Am Addicted", that one if on a hold tell my Beta and i are done with rewrighting and editing it. im not going to delete it just revise it up a bet.


End file.
